


I Said No Cookies

by Akinasky



Series: Ship and Gen AO3 Facebook Group Challenge [12]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AO3 Writers Facebook Group Monthly Challenge, Claudia and Stiles make cookies, Derek gives it to the kids anyway, Derek is a nervous dad, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Negasonic Teenage Warhead is Claudia, She is ten years old and is feisty, Stiles is a nervous dad, Stiles says no cookies before dinner, because once a year or so Derek is the fun dad, but they are both awesome dads, prompt: cookies, they have three kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles and Claudia are making cookies and she wants to eat some before dinner. Stiles says no and Derek says yes.





	I Said No Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Ship/Gen Facebook Challenge: 'Cookies' prompt

“Stiles, the twins are only going to be asleep for an hour, what are you waiting for?” Derek asked as he put the baby monitor down on the kitchen counter while Stiles watching Claudia carrying eggs and chocolate chips from the refrigerator and then finding the peanut butter and continued to grab various ingredients. Derek couldn’t help but smile as well because she was so serious in her little ‘kiss the cook’ apron that went all the way to her feet. Her hair was captured in a ponytail and Claudia was frowning in concentration as she started looking at the recipe even though she knew how to make the cookies even if she still needed Tata for the measuring and mixing.

Finally, Derek shoved Stiles’s shoulder and that broke the reverie so he clapped his hands and walked over, “Okay Baby Girl, you ready to make some chocolate chip peanut butter cookies to take over to Grandpa’s party?”

Claudia nodded and held out the measuring cups so Stiles would get to it. Derek grinned as he watched them work together. Stiles wouldn’t let her lick the beaters while they worked and Derek rolled his eyes.

Whatever weirdness Stiles had about his father’s diet was pretty much twice as bad with Claudia, he watched everything she ate despite the fact that she was trim and healthy, not looking like she could ever be overweight but Stiles didn’t seem to know how to love his daughter without making her eat ‘healthy’ even around the holidays. Derek rolled his eyes, pressed a kiss to his daughter’s head, then another to the side of Stiles’s neck who just waved him off before Derek walked back to his office and worked on finishing some of the presents for the party, one of the Sheriff and Natalie who has been unofficially a part of the Stilinksi Christmas party for two years now even though they were still pretending to _not_ be stupidly in love with each other. Since it was none of his business, Derek just wrapped the gift card to the spa for her from the two of them before wrapping last minute gifts for the kids.

He didn’t think they were going to stay asleep for too long, he didn’t even think they needed naps anymore but today at least since they were going to be staying out late at grandpa’s house Derek didn’t mind letting them sleep for as long as they would.

Claudia was still trying to get away with little bits of cookie dough and Stiles was doing that thing where he tutted and Claudia snorted and they were so alike it was disgusting and amazing sometimes. Derek heard when they settled the cookie trays on the oven racks and left the office, closing the door and walking back to the kitchen where Claudia was pouting at the counter.

“What’s the matter my little wolf?” he asked even though he knew. ‘Little Wolf’ wasn’t because she was one, they hadn’t seen any proof of a shift since she was a baby but she loved the nickname and he’d been calling her that since Claudia was in Cora’s belly. Derek wasn’t going to stop calling her that now or ever.

“Tata won’t let me eat a cookie and we’re going to go to the pack party and everyone is going to eat all of them and I’m not going to get any even though I helped make them!”

“Claud, you don’t want to ruin your appetite, right? Grandpa and Natalie are making dinner and everyone is bringing goodies, maybe these won’t even be the best goodies there,” Stiles cajoled as he cleaned the counters. He must be feeling guilty, Derek grinned, usually Stiles had Claudia help with the clean up as well. It was a big part of the experience for them both.

Claudia sighed, jumped down off the chair and left the room. Derek turned and raised a brow at his beloved.

Stiles glared at him, “Don’t do that. You are such a sucker, and it’s not just with her. I _know_ that you take my dad bacon cheeseburgers when you guys have lunch at the station. I know you spoil him and her and the twins.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Stiles, she’s basically a wolf when it comes to her metabolism, Claud could eat a dozen cookies and she is still going to be hungry again in two hours. Maybe an hour”

Stiles tossed the dirty sponge into the sink and crossed his arms petulantly, “Yeah, I get it. When it comes to food, I am not the fun dad.”

Derek snorted, “My love, you are almost always the fun dad, especially with Claud. Maybe don’t make it such a big deal.”

“She can wait for the cookies like everyone else,” Stiles stated firmly, putting the metaphorical foot down on the issue. Derek waved his hands around in defeat and walked back to the living room, finding something that the twins might want to watch during cuddle time after they woke up and let Stiles stew about the cookies.

Stiles wasn’t wrong, sometimes Derek couldn’t help spoiling the Sheriff and Claudia and the twins but he spoiled Stiles too. And he did it because he loved them so desperately and they were spoiling him just by existing. Maybe sometimes he was jealous of how often Derek was the ‘no fun’ parent who wouldn’t let the twins play in the backyard for a long time because he couldn’t handle it if they were hurt or got sick. Stiles was the magic Tata who loved to try new spells to make bursts of color that looked like dragons and sparklers. Derek was the one always picking them up and trying to keep them from doing anything even remotely dangerous.

Stiles pulled the cookies out of the oven when they were done and Derek took a deep breath of the scent and smiled. Stiles took each on off the tray, one after the next. Derek listened as he mumbled about making sure the cookies were perfectly placed on the cooling rack so Derek got up and walked back up to the twins’ room to get them up and let the rest of it go for a little while. This didn’t matter and they weren’t really fighting, sometimes Stiles and Derek both got fixated on various things. Derek settled on the couch for cuddles with the twins when Claudia came back downstairs and snuggled in with them. Stiles was done getting everything in the kitchen ready before he walked passed the living room. Derek reached out, trying to grab Stiles’s hand but he just side stepped him and pointed at Derek.

“I love you more than life itself Derek but I just… I need a minute.”

Derek frowned after his husband who smelled like shame and that was worse than he was willing to deal with. Derek pressed a quick kiss to each twin and got up. He leaned down to press a kiss to Claudia’s head then walked into the kitchen, grabbed three of the fresh cookies and passed them out, making each of them grin and whisper ‘thank yous’ to him. Claudia grinned then waved Derek towards the stairs and he chuckled before walking upstairs and into the master bedroom where Stiles was tossing clothes from the closet onto the floor, his face flushed and angry. Derek walked across the room and stepped in his way. Stiles looked at him, glaring and pointed a finger in Derek’s face, “You gave them cookies, didn’t you?”

Derek shrugged because he wasn’t in the habit of lying his husband and Stiles pushed around him and started picking up random shirts, one at a time like one was going to pop-out as the ‘perfect’ ensemble.

“What’s going on Stiles?” Derek asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and waited.

“I have spent most of Claudia’s life trying to keep you from turning her into someone who’s afraid of everything, I have done what I could to make sure that they were safe and you knew that. I can’t do this with you, I can’t play this game where I am supportive and we work through your issues and when I have things and issues, you laugh about them!”

Derek’s eyebrow rose in surprise, “Apparently ten plus years of marriage have not been going the way I thought it was going if you think that I have been making fun of you.” He reached out and motioned for Stiles to come and sit down with him. “Is this something we need to revisit in counseling?”

Stiles shook his head and took a deep breath before he nudged in close to Derek’s side. Derek took the opening to rub Stiles’s back in comfort. They’d been going to counseling on and off for years, it wasn’t something either of them were ashamed of.

“Der, I just—I don’t know what the hell is going on right now. I just, you laughed and suddenly everything felt wrong.”

Derek took a deep breath, pressing another kiss to Stiles’s temple, “I’m sorry that’s how it came across especially because it hurt you and it’s not true at all. You really always were the fun dad, the one who wasn’t going to freak out every time they went outside to play or dared to ask to go to the park with one of the other pack children. Maybe I was a little jealous and stupid.”

Stiles looked over and smiled, “I’m getting pissed off because you gave our children cookies, I don’t think you’re the only stupid one.”

Derek chuckled and pulled him close for another hug then looked around at the clothing on the floor, “I thought we were wearing our Christmas Ugly Sweaters for the party?”

Stiles shrugged, “I got weird.”

Derek chuckled, “Short trip.”

“Shut up,” Stiles growled but then laughed. Derek leaned in and pressed a kiss to Stiles’s lips, taking in his laughter like sweet nectar of the gods, then felt silly for even thinking something so corny.

Then something crashed and they both rushed down the stairs to find Ana and Matteo on the floor with one of the cookie containers on the floor and the cookies were scattered between them. Claudia stood in the door to the kitchen and when she saw them so just held up her hands as if to say ‘it wasn’t me’. Derek chuckled and plopped down and motioned for Stiles and Claudia to join them. Derek picked up one of the chunks and popped it in his mouth while Stiles slapped his hand over his mouth and started laughing.

Derek smiled at his husband while Ana and Matteo started scarfing pieces of cookies before either parent decided to stop them while Claudia laughed at all of them and Stiles started listing germs that were undoubtedly clinging to every piece and no one listened to him.

After all the cookies were cleaned up, they ended up begging off the party because the twins were both vomiting after consuming too much sugar and they were all cuddled in bed together. Derek and Stiles were sitting on the outside of their California King mattress with Ana and Matteo on the inside and Claudia humming happily against her father’s chest.

Derek reached across the distance and ran the tips of his fingers over Stiles’s forehead and he looked over saying, “You can say ‘I told you so. I won’t be mad. Sometimes the fun dad gets us into trouble.”

“And sometimes the trouble is worthy it,” Stiles grinned, moving to press a kiss to Derek’s finger. “How about I just save this ‘told ya so’ for another time. Maybe keep it in the bank?”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Sure. I guess that would work.”

Stiles couldn’t wait and said it thirty minutes later to the chorus of giggles from the kids and laughter from Derek as he held his family close and helped the kids until they were done puking. They would visit with grandpa the next day and Derek was going to bring the poor man some bacon because he deserved to be praised for making such a good man when he raised Stiles Stilinski.


End file.
